


Voyeur

by Mother_North



Series: Dark Matter [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, At least I hope there is some, Guilty Pleasures, M/M, Masturbation, Porn With Plot, Psychology, Shame, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13858170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Jun-hwan knows he was not supposed to be there, Jun-hwan knows he was not supposed to see, Jun-hwan knows he was not supposed to enjoy…But he did.Training alongside Yuzuru and Javier at the Toronto Cricket Club has some unexpected consequences for the young Korean skater.





	Voyeur

**Author's Note:**

> I just sat down and wrote it (don’t know how, don’t know why) and there’s nothing much to say.  
> Usual RPF disclaimer applies to this work. It is a piece of absolute fiction and it is not meant to offend anyone.

**

_…I watch you taste it_  
_I see your face_  
_And I know I'm alive_  
_You're shooting stars_  
_From the barrel of your eyes_  
_It drives me crazy  
_ _Just drives me wild_ _…_

    Deftones, “Beauty School”

**

Cha Jun-hwan takes a deep breath as he steps onto the ice of the legendary Toronto Cricket Club. He does it every morning now but somehow it still feels like a new challenge every single time. The practice session is in full swing: he sees faces frowning in concentration, glistening sweat and strained limbs in an attempt to deny gravity if only for some pitiful milliseconds. Numerous skaters are proving their determination to become better with each stroke of their sharpened blades and it motivates to no end — to have a privilege of training here, among some of the best in the world. He feels air rush through his flowing hair as he gains speed, as he gains freedom. Cha can feel Brian’s watchful gaze at the back of his head and it is in no way subduing — on the contrary, it reassures and makes him exert himself. He loves skating with every fiber of his being and that’s why he is here, in Toronto, becoming a newly member of the famous “TCC brotherhood”. He is still very young but he’s already had his fair share of pain and struggle and he is ready to endure more if needed, his aspirations aiming higher and higher with each passing day.

Cha can remember the firm shake of Brian’s hand and his kind smile which signified the start of their cooperation as if it were just yesterday. He trusts Brian fully and he knows that he really can. Sometimes he thinks that it almost feels like home in here: the way his coach beams at him proudly after a particularly satisfying run through or the way Tracy’s hand pats his shoulder when he has given it all to the repetitive stroking exercises. He cherishes the atmosphere of wordless camaraderie which is ever present and he knows it should be accepted with utmost gratitude.

Cha takes a several minute break, panting hard as he takes a look around the buzzing skating-rink: young talent Stephen Gogolev is splayed on the ice laughing after failing yet another attempt of a quad salchow, Gabi is practicing her step sequence with ferocity of an amazon while Elisabeth is spinning with a delicacy of a ballerina porcelain figurine. And at the center of the rink he can spot a sculptured frame of Javier.

_The Spanish sun seems to be on the rise today._

Cha eyes scan the skater’s lithe body as he launches himself into four complete revolutions with, what seems to be, true ease, albeit backed up with a well-controlled power. It is truly inspiring and Cha feels an urge to continue his training with a rekindled ardor instantly.

Two hours and a half fly by and his on-ice training has to come to an end. He shakes Brian’s hand and heads to the gym to continue his daily routine in there, even though his body screams in protest with each step taken. Cha knows that all his efforts in overcoming himself will have to bring their fruits in time, he’ll just have to do his best and be patient and, maybe, then, an ever lingering phantom of Yuna Kim would leave his thoughts and conscience alone and he would be able to declare wholeheartedly that what he had done was good enough.

Through a transparent window glass of the second floor he can see a svelte figure clad in all black finally taking the ice. Suddenly, it seems as if _he_ is the only one who is at the rink at the moment, as if space has collapsed under the pressure of his charismatic presence. Each of _his_ movements exudes confidence and quiet command as he seemingly flies across the ice effortlessly.

_Yuzuru._

Cha watches the Japanese skater chasing his own self, reflected in broad wall mirrors, and it takes his breath away: the grace, the flow, the speed. Yuzuru is immersed in his own world, the gates to which, he opens every time his gloved fingers touch the ice in a respectful manner, greeting this old and loyal friend of his. Cha looks at Javier standing at the corner of the rink, drinking water, the Spaniard’s fingers playing with the bottle cap nervously. He knows that it’s not only water Javier is drinking right now but also the sight in front of him too.

Although, Cha is very young but he is far from being naïve. He never heard a single hushed whisper, nor a secretly shared rumor behind closed doors of a locker room but he can still _see_ _it_ somehow. _It_ burns in Javier’s eyes each time he looks at Yuzuru, his gaze caressing the impeccable lines of the Japanese skater’s body candidly. Javier is reticent but not enough to convince Cha that his admiration is purely professional or of a platonic nature. Sometimes Cha wonders whether Brian and Tracy also suspect something about their two most prominent disciples and if the two of them would find courage to address the subject directly one day.

Cha finds this bond to be strange but nevertheless evident: he notices a tiny intake of breath Javi makes when he sees Yuzuru fall badly, or the way his fingers tremble slightly while they find their way to the moist skin of Yuzuru’s nape. Cha can tell Javier wants this touch to last for a few more precious seconds but the barely perceptible tremor which is taking over Yuzuru’s body makes him pull his hand away as if it has been scalded.

Cha watches this spectacle between the two of them playing out in front of his very eyes almost on a daily basis and it makes him feel shameful curiosity. How far can it possibly go or what the final act will possibly be like? Jun-hwan finds this interest of his to be a bit disturbing but, on the other hand, he has too many other, far more important, things occupying his mind to give it a proper second thought. Though, it doesn’t prevent Cha from catching one of Yuzuru’s Javier-directed heated glances which could, perhaps, make ice melt if not for the highly-reliable and expensive temperature-sustaining ice cooling system.    

It’s already dark when Jun-hwan ends all of the planned routine for his long day of training, feeling a wave of exhaustion washing over his body, his leaden limbs taking him to the locker room on an autopilot. It’s Saturday and practically all of the stuff has gone home, the fluorescent light making the deserted corridors of the Club look eerie. Cha turns the lights off as he is the last one leaving the gym and, as he passes the closed door of Brian’s study on his way to the locker rooms, he thinks of a lulling monotone noise of a subway train taking him home, to his comfortable bed for a much needed rest. It’s unfamiliarly peaceful everywhere as the Club has settled down for the upcoming day off.

Jun-hwan steps into a seemingly empty locker room and closes the door behind him quietly, the merest of sounds feels strangely out of place in the surrounding quietness and he doesn’t want to be the one to disturb its soothing ambience.

Well, he is apparently _not_ the one who does it, anyway.

A breathy, strangled moan of a rather obvious nature sounds obscenely harsh in the silence of the room and Cha feels his breath catch in his throat. He stills his movements and there comes another one in practically no time — tinted with an undeniable desperation and need. Jun-hwan turns all ears and it’s quite easy to distinguish that the source of dubious sounds is apparently in one of the shower stalls. Cha closes his eyes as he remembers how to breathe again slowly. He tells himself that it’s better to turn away and leave immediately: he can skip the shower and just silently creep away after putting on his jacket but his eyes bump into Yuzuru’s traditional training attire abandoned in a formless heap on one of the wooden benches and Javier’s backpack which is lying unattended on the dusty floor next to it. The Spanish flag emblem stands out brightly against the black leather of one of Javier’s skating boots and it’s then that a sudden realization punches Cha in the guts.

Javier and Yuzuru are doing God forbidden things in one of the shower stalls, alone, in the deserted locker room, after an exhausting practice session and it makes Jun-hwan tremble.

Cha knows he is not supposed to be here, he is not supposed to witness, he is not supposed to know. Yet, here he _is_ and he _does_ know and he does _want_ to witness.

Jun-hwan can feel his cheeks heating up as his heart starts to beat violently against his ribcage. His legs are moving as if on their own accord when he tiptoes towards the shower stalls gingerly.

He hears a high-pitched whine and it’s unmistakably Yuzuru. The sound stirs something deeply inside of him and a feverish shiver runs down his spine.

_It’s disgusting, it’s disgusting…You are disgusting, Cha._

Jun-hwan squeezes his eyes tightly before peeping around the corner, blood pounding in his ear drums deafeningly. Hot humid air, filled with suffocating steam, hits his flustered face. The water is off and there are no other sounds except for the ragged breathing and occasional lascivious groans from the two men who are too caught up in their pleasure to notice anything around.

Cha sees Javier’s muscular back, his moist skin glistening in the dim light, as he is pressing Yuzuru into one of the transparent walls of a shower stall, his strong arms grabbing Yuzuru’s thighs, their naked bodies moving in unison. Yuzuru’s long slender legs are around Javier’s loins and his fingers are spread against the slippery glass surface behind him in an attempt to support himself, while the Spaniard is thrusting into his delightfully quivering body, holding him in the air.  

Jun-hwan wants to turn away but he just _can’t_ as he keeps staring at the way Yuzuru’s head is thrown back, his graceful neck exposed to Javier’s greedy kisses, his body arching off the wall beautifully as his hands move to grip Javier’s shoulders with a knuckle-whitening force. The rhythm of Javier’s hips is slow yet each of his thrusts is deliberately forceful and he manages to coax such sounds out of Yuzuru that Cha feels himself getting hard in an instant.

It seems Jun-hwan has suddenly forgotten how to blink as his hand slides down his body treacherously to palm his throbbing cock through his track pants.

_Javi, please…Harder…Harder…_

Yuzuru’s musical voice is raspy from moaning and his pleas are edged heavily with desperation. Cha has to hide behind the doorframe quickly as Javier lets go of Yuzuru’s thighs and turns him over roughly: his sweaty forehead and trembling hands now braced against the wall of the shower stall, his legs spread submissively, as Javier aligns himself behind him.

Jun-hwan curses under his breath yet he feels helpless against his twisted urge _to watch_.

Yuzuru cries out brokenly as he is penetrated once again and it makes Cha dizzy from arousal. He has to bite his lower lip hard to suppress any sound which is threatening to escape his tightly sealed lips. Jun-hwan sees the way Yuzuru’s shapely hips are moving to meet each of Javier’s punishing thrusts as he is letting the torturous pleasure wreck his body in powerful waves.

Their coupling is wild and primal and profoundly lust-ridden— two bodies melting into one in front of Jun-hwan’s intense gaze. The sound of moist skin on skin is making it almost unbearable for the young Korean and his sweaty palm finds its way beneath the waistband of his training pants. Cha watches Yuzuru shudder in ecstasy as he is approaching his own climax fast.

Javier’s pace becomes chaotic as he is seemingly fucking Yuzuru into oblivion and he can hear the Spaniard’s tiny groans intensify.   

_Yuzu…Yuzu…_

Jun-hwan hears Javier growl hoarsely as he echoes _the same name_ after the Spaniard inwardly, his stroking hand halting, his most shameful orgasm striking him relentlessly, making his mouth fall open in a soundless scream. His heart is beating in his ears and his legs practically give out from the intensity of overwhelming sensations. Cha takes a couple of steps away from the doorframe cautiously, trying not to produce any noise, his body not fully in his command yet. It still feels like he is trapped in a feverish and vivid dream and his head spins a little as his shaking hands are putting his overly sensitive cock back into his crumpled pants.

Cha puts on his jacket swiftly and as he is about to sneak out of the locker room a high-pitched enraptured wail pierces him to the core. It is arrant and sensual and it makes Jun-hwan stop in his tracks abruptly, regretting that he can’t see Yuzuru’s face at the moment of his ultimate bliss.

**

Cold night air is caressing his burning skin nicely as Cha is practically running to the subway station; the sinful images of Javier’s and Yuzuru’s entranced bodies imprinted behind his closed eyelids, plaguing each of his heavy breaths.

Jun-hwan knows he was not supposed to be there, Jun-hwan knows he was not supposed to see, Jun-hwan knows he was not supposed to enjoy…

_But he did._

**

**Author's Note:**

> Your feedback is appreciated. Thank you.


End file.
